Surprise, Surprise
by IluvShawnD
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! thanxs Tara for the title! this is my 2nd fic. Carby!!!!!! please read and review and please dont flame! thanx!!!
1. Default Chapter

Here's my 2nd fic. I know I have to update Forever. I will try to get it updated by next weekend…if I am not grounded cause of report cards. R/R! PLEASE, NO FLAMING!!!

~Buttercup~

            "John, are you okay? You look nervous about something."

            "I'm fine. I promise.

            "Okay." Abby said a feeling a little uneasy.

Carter and Abby were driving home from work to their new house that they had just bought two months ago. It was now 5:00 and Carter was getting more nervous. When they got home, Abby walked into their bedroom to see rose petals all over the bed and the floor and also to see candles lighting up the room. Abby then turned around to see Carter down on one knee with a ring in his hand. Abby started to cry. 

            "Abby Lockhart, you have been the only woman I have ever loved and I will never stop loving you as long

             as I live. I want you to be my wife and I want to be the father of your children. I love you so much. Will you

             marry me?"

            "YES! Of course I will marry you."

Carter breathed a sigh of relief and he stood up and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Now it was Abby who had a nervous look on her face.

            "John, there is something I have to tell you."

            "Okay."

            "I….uh…I'm….we're…I'm pregnant."

            "Are you serious?"

            "Yeah, I am a month pregnant. The baby is due in November."

Carter spun Abby around after giving her a kiss. 

            "Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?" 

            "Not today." Abby said smiling.

Carter and Abby then fell back on the bed kissing……..

It was the next morning and Carter was playing with Abby's hair when she woke up.

            "Hey, Beautiful."

            "Hey, Handsome."

            "I heard we got engaged last night and that we are going to have a baby."

            "I heard that also." Abby said smiling. 

            "Do you have to work today?" Carter asked Abby.

            "No, luckily! Do you?"

            "Yeah, I do, unfortunately." Abby groaned.

            "Carter!!" Abby whined.

            "Whaaat?" Carter replied mocking her.

            "Can't you call in sick?"

            "You are that desperate to be with me today, huh?"

            "No, I just want to be with you today since we won't be having a near exact schedule for the next couple 

             days."

            "For you, I will call in sick."

            "Thank you. I love you."

            "Love you too."

When Carter got off the phone, he went in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and started nuzzling her neck.

            "You better not be drinking coffee. It's bad for the baby."

            "Maybe I do want you to go to work today."

            "Yeah, right. Then as soon as I leave you would miss me."

            "Yeah, I guess your right." Abby said turning around to face Carter.

            "I'm always right." 

            "Shut up."

            "Make me."

            "Fine by me." Carter said giving her a mind-blowing kiss. 

            "That's good."

            "I thought so."

            "Do you want to choose a date for the wedding?"

            "Ok. Oh, I forgot to tell you, we are having lunch with Gamma at 12:30."

            "Okay. It's 8:00, so we have enough time. Can you get the calendar?"

            "Sure."

Abby sat in Carter's lap on the couch with the calendar in her hands. 

            "How about August?" Carter asked.

            "How about maybe. If you can talk me into it because I will be six months pregnant and as fat as a

             whale."

            "But you will look gorgeous as always."

            "And?"

            "And you will be the most beautiful person in the room and it will be our wedding day."

            "Sure, but I am choosing the date."

            "Fine by me."

            "How about the…6th?"

            "Why the 6th? Any reason?"

            "It was a random number and it just sounded like a good number."

            "Ok. Sure. August 6th it is then."

            "We have a wedding date." Abby said.

She wrote the words "WEDDING DAY" on the calendar with a heart around the date, she then looked at Carter and smiled.

            "Your cute."

            "I get that a lot, especially from my boyfriend."

            "Really?"

            "Yup."

            "Your boyfriend, must be pretty nice then, huh?"

            "No." Abby said smiling. 

            "Shut up."

            "Make me."

            "Okay." Carter said giving Abby a kiss.

Abby loved it when Carter did that to her, it was their special way to get Abby to kiss Carter and vice versa. 

            "I love you, John Carter."

            "I love you too, soon to be, Abby Carter."

            "I like those names put together….Abby Carter."

            "So do I. They sound good together."

            "Yeah they do. So we have a while before we have to get ready before we go to Gamma's. Can you 

             think of anything you want to do?" Abby asked raising her eyebrow.

            "I can think of a couple of things." 

Carter and Abby started to kiss when the phone rang.

            "Don't get it, John."

            "Abby, what if it is about Gamma?"

            "Fine."

Carter answered the phone. It was for Abby.

            "Babe, it is for you." Carter said handing Abby the phone.

            "Thanks….Hello….. wait, what happened….."

Carter was getting worried because there was a scared look on Abby's face. All the sudden Abby fell onto the couch crying, dropping the phone on the couch. Carter immediately sat beside her and wrapped his arms around Abby.

            "Abby, is everything okay? Who was that?"

Thanxs for reading! Tell me if I should continue! R/R! BYEZ! 

~Buttercup~


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention Mark is still alive and he doesn't have cancer anymore. Here is my 2nd chapter. Thanx for all the good reviews. Thanx Tara for the title. I really like it and I think it goes well with the chapter. R/R.

~Buttercup~

            "It was Maggie. Eric was in a car accident, he has brain damage and they don't think he will be able to

             survive."

            "Abby, I'm so sorry." Carter said holding on to her protectively.

            "I'm going to go to Minnesota."

            "Do you want me to call the hospital and the airport?"

            "Yes, and Carter?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Will you come with me?"

            "Of course I will, Baby."

Four hours later Carter and Abby arrived at the hospital. Abby rushed in crying. Immediately Carter and Abby spotted Maggie. They walked over to her. 

            "He has not shown any progress, the doctor said he wouldn't. Right now all we can do is hope for a

             miracle."

Abby broke down in Carter's arms. A few minutes later Eric was going into cardiac arrest. They doctors did all they could do get his heart beating again but nothing worked. 

            "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Abby screamed. 

            "Baby, I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay. Just let it all out." 

A while later Carter had managed to get Abby to their hotel. When they arrived in the room Abby sat on the bed.

            "I can't believe it. He's gone. We've been through so much together and we helped each other through 

             everything. I just wish we hadn't gotten into that argument. I didn't get to say goodbye." 

Abby started to cry again and Carter comforted her. Abby had finally fallen asleep in Carter's arms. 

 Four days later was Eric's funeral. Abby stared at the casket. She still couldn't believe her brother was dead. She stood there looking at Eric, just hoping it was all a dream. Carter came behind Abby and rubbed her back. Abby turned around and hugged him tightly looking for comfort. 

~Three monthsLater~

Abby had gotten better but stilled missed Eric a lot. Today Carter and Abby were both off of work and were going to go pick out flowers. They had picked everything out except for flowers. They were at the florist, Abby was bugging Carter about roses. 

            "John, lets use roses for the centerpieces and rose petals for when I walk in. Oh, did I tell you, Ella

             is going to be the flower girl."

            "Ella is going to be cute as a flower girl. I don't know about using roses, it is too traditional. How about

             something else."

            "Please, it's romantic though and it can be different color roses."

            "Abby, it is too traditional and everybody always uses roses at weddings."

            "John, who cares if it is traditional. Everybody likes roses. Please, please,please?"

            "How about we look at other flowers and if we don't find any we like better than roses, we can use 

             roses."

            "Thank you. You are sweet."

            "I get that a lot."

Abby smiled at Carter. They had looked at more flowers. Carter and Abby didn't find any other flowers they liked. 

            "So, what kind of flowers?"

            "Roses." Carter admitted.

            "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anything for my sweets."

Abby gave him a long lingering kiss. 

            "Something to look forward to tonight" 

            "I can't wait."

            "But, right now I have to go meet Elizabeth at the mall. We are picking out dresses for Ella and then I

 am going out to dinner with Elizabeth, Susan, and Deb. But Ella won't be their"

            "Do you have you wedding dress?"

            "No, I the style. But I am afraid if I try it on too early it won't fit me in time for the wedding. Besides, you

             are not allowed to see it and you won't until the wedding because it will be at Susan's"

            "Darn. Anyway, do you want me to drop you off at the mall?"

            "Yea. Thanks. Susan is going to bring me home."

            "Okay. Lets go then."

~Later that night~

It was 10:00 when Abby arrived home. She walked into the family room to see Carter watching football. Abby walked over and sat on his lap.

            "Is this what guys always do?"

            "What?"

            "Watch football?"

            "No."

            "Yeah right. So what did you do tonight?"

            "Mark came over and we watched…"

            "What? Football?"

            "Yeah."

            "Figured."

            "Shut up."

            "Make me."

            "Fine"

They made out on the couch for a while until Carter said;

            "Let's move this upstairs, you have to make it up to me, remember."

            "Yeah I remember."

~A Week Before the Wedding~

Abby had a doctor's appointment today but Carter couldn't come because he had to work. They had decided to find out the sex of the baby. 

            "Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked Abby.

            "Yes."

A few moments later the doctor said;

            "Um..Abby..."

            "Is everything okay?"

            "Everything is fine. You are going to have twins, a boy and a girl."

            "Oh my god."

            "Congratulations. I will see you at our next appointment. You can schedule it at the desk. See you later."

            "Thank you. Bye."

As soon as the appointment was over, Abby went to the mall to pick something up. When she passed by Baby Gap she couldn't resist going in. She picked out two boy and girl outfits. When she got home she looked at the clock and noticed that Carter would be home soon. She sat on the couch staring at the ultrasound picture and looking at the baby clothes she had got. A few minutes later Carter walked in the door. He went and sat by Abby on the couch. 

            "Hey." Carter said.

            "Hi. Look what I picked up at Baby Gap." Abby said showing him the two matching outfits.

            "Those are cute. But why did you buy two and why is one for a boy and one for a girl?"

            "Think about it, Carter. Oh, here." Abby said handing Carter the picture. 

A few minutes later a smile appeared on Carter's face.

            "We are going to have twins?"

            "Yeah, a boy and a girl."

            "That's awesome." Carter said giving Abby a kiss.

            "I love you, soon to be Abby Carter."

            "I love you too, John Carter."

~Wedding Night~

It was Carter and Abby's wedding night. They were at the reception, dancing the first dance when Carter asked;

            "Abby, are you okay? You look pale."

            "I feel like I am going to faint."

As soon as Abby said that she fainted.

            "Abby? Abby, wake up. Baby?"

R/R. If you didn't like the fact that Eric died I will change it to Maggie. I wasn't sure what to do about that. 

~Buttercup~


End file.
